


I Can't See Anything

by frikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikey/pseuds/frikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mikey is blindfolded, twice. In one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't See Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boozsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boozsey/gifts).



> The second fic I wrote yesterday while trapped in my car on the way to the beach. This one was also written for my lovely friend Elena, and is based off the prompt "I can't see anything." Lightly inspired by that one time Frank was blindfolded onstage. Enjoy. xo

“Are you guys having a good fucking time?!” Gerard yells, and the crowd goes absolutely insane. They’re over halfway through their set and Mikey is a sweaty mess, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he stands a little ways back from his brother, his bass slung low on his body as he waits for Gerard to talk the crowd up to the next song.  
  
Frank’s been bouncing around stage all night, making eyes at Mikey and getting as close as possible, pressing right up against Mikey’s side to play his guitar and sling sweat and spit all over him. Mikey stays focused, keeping his eyes on his fingers and the way they move on his bass as his boyfriend practically grinds against him—half to put on a show for the crowd, half just because Frankie is a bouncy, clingy little shit—but he can feel a tiny smile pulling at his lips every time Frank gets close to him.  
  
“We’re thinking about playing a little game tonight!” Gerard yells into the mic, and Mikey quirks an eyebrow at his brother’s back. What game? “Do you guys wanna play a fucking game!?”  
  
The crowd goes wild again, and Mikey can hear the wide smile in Gerard’s voice next time he speaks. “Good, good! Glad to see you’re all excited. Frankie?” Gerard turns to look at Frank expectantly, and he bounces over to Gerard with his guitar knocking against his hips.  
  
Mikey’s fingers clench at his sides, and he takes a deep breath through his nose and forces himself to tamp down the anger that’s threatening to rise in his throat. Even if this is some kind of Frerard bullshit, it’s just—just that: bullshit. Stage gay. It doesn’t mean anything. Frank is still his boyfriend, not Gerard’s, no matter what anybody else insists. It’s just so, so fucking weird to see his brother making out with his boyfriend, that’s all. And it gets a little old, hearing about how his brother must be dating his boyfriend. That too.  
  
“Do you wanna tell our friends out there—” Gerard gestures at the crowd before continuing, “About our little game?”  
  
“My pleasure,” Frank says, saccharine sweet, and he presses close to Gerard to yank the mic towards his face. “So as I’m sure all of you know, My Chemical Romance has one of the best damn bassists in the world, Mikey fuckin’ Way!” At that, the crowd starts screaming again, and Mikey feels his face heating up. What the hell is going on?  
  
“So we’re gonna play a game with our dear, sweet Mikey tonight,” Frank continues, looking back at Mikey and flashing him a huge grin. “We’re gonna see how good our tall, sparkly, _sexy_ —” the crowd screams louder and Frank’s grin widens, “plays when he’s blindfolded. Are y’all down for that?”  
  
Mikey’s face feels like it’s the color of a fucking tomato right now, and he shuffles his feet and looks down so his hair is mostly covering his face. Why wasn’t he informed of this? Apparently everyone else was, by the looks of it. Ray is beaming at him, Frank is rocking on the balls of his feet with energy and excitement, and Gerard has this goofy look on his face that’s a mixture of pride and guilt, and features the mischievousness that lights up his eyes when he pours too much sugar in Frank’s coffee.  
  
“What do you think, Mikeyway? You up for it?” Frank says into the mic, his eyes locking onto Mikey’s, and Mikey has no choice but to nod. He notices a tech coming on stage and handing Gerard what looks like a fucking t-shirt, and Gerard snatches the mic back from Frank and puts the shirt in his hand instead. “Do us the honor, Frankie?”

“Of course,” Frank says, and he bounces over to Mikey with the shirt swinging in his hand. He positions himself behind Mikey and wraps the shirt around Mikey’s eyes, tying it tightly behind his head.

“What do you see, Mikeyway?” Gerard says into the mic, and the crowd is absolutely losing their shit.

“I can’t see anything,” Mikey answers. He’s hyperaware of the sweat on his skin, of the heaviness of his bass, of Frank’s breath on his neck.

“This was my idea, obviously,” Frank says quietly as Gerard bellows into the mic and works up the audience a little bit more. “Fucking love seeing you like this. You look so goddamn good.” Mikey remains still, trying not to show how much Frank’s words are affecting him.

“Have fun,” Frank whispers, and Mikey doesn’t need to see Frank to know he’s smiling as he listens to him bounce his way back across the stage to his regular position.  
  
“This is a song off Danger Days,” Gerard says loudly, his voice vibrating with excitement. Mikey positions his hands. “It’s called Party Poison!”  
  
Mikey waits as Frank and Ray launch into the song, counting himself in with his foot. About halfway through the song—having not missed a goddamn note, mind you—Mikey feels Frank’s presence at his side, and he rests his forehead on Mikey’s back as he plays, milking the stage porn angle and giving the crowd a good show.

Mikey plays Famous Last Words and Planetary blindfolded too, and he does a damn good job, if he does say so himself. By the end of the show he’s even sweatier, thrumming with energy, his entire body vibrating as Frank rips off the blindfold and Gerard shouts praises into the mic.  
  
“Give it up for Mikey fuckin’ Way! The star of the goddamn show!”  


 

Later, when Mikey’s alone in his bunk, freshly showered and completely fucking worn out, listening to Ray’s quiet snores and Gee’s voice chattering away in the lounge, he thinks about what Frank said to him on stage. It makes his cock twitch a little (okay, a lot), but he’s too tired to do much about it.

He dozes off instead of jacking off, and wakes up when Frank crawls into his bunk with him.

“Frank?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and looking at his boyfriend in the darkness. “What are you doing?”

“Just wanted to see you,” Frank whispers, settling his body over Mikey’s with a plan to kiss his sleepy boyfriend awake. “Everyone’s asleep. Gee’s passed out on the couch. All the D&D talk tired him out, I guess.” Frank grins before leaning down to kiss Mikey’s mouth. Mikey kisses back immediately, his hands sliding up Frank’s shoulders.

“If your plan is to get into my pants,” Mikey whispers between kisses, “then consider it foiled. I’m too fucking tired.”

“You sure about that, Mikeyway?” Frank asks, snaking his hand between their bodies and rubbing Mikey’s semi-hard cock through his sweatpants.

“Frank,” Mikey hisses, tossing his head back, but it’s not really a protest. Not at all, actually.

“Wanna play a game with you, babe,” Frank whispers, his mouth trailing down the side of Mikey’s exposed neck and back up to his jaw.

“Oh, do you now?” Mikey asks with a raise of his eyebrow. “Kinda like the little game you fucks played on stage tonight?”  
  
“Exactly like that. Except your brother doesn’t need to know about this round, because that would be totally fucking weird.” Frank grins again, then adds, “Let me blindfold you.”

“Okay,” Mikey agrees immediately, not even considering a protest. He’s always been kinda kinky, and he has never once turned down a sexual request of Frank’s. He has a slutty reputation to uphold, after all.

“Fucking hell,” Frank groans, before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. “Sit up, baby.”  
  
Mikey does, and Frank rips his shirt off and tosses it to the end of the bed before reaching up to tie his own shirt around Mikey’s eyes. Mikey can feel Frank’s breath on his face and the weight of Frank’s knees on either side of his legs.

“Can you see anything?” Frank whispers. Mikey shakes his head.

“Nothing.”

“Good,” Frank says, and he pulls back again. “Stay. Don’t lay back down yet.”  
  
Mikey sits obediently and listens, hears the rustling of fabric and the fumbling of a belt over the hitching rhythm of Frank’s breathing, and then Frank is pushing on his shoulder.

“Lay down. Get comfortable, and put your hands above your head.”

Mikey once again does as he’s told, laying on his back and stretching his arms up above his head. He’s entirely too aware of Frank’s hands on his skin as Frank hovers over him, of the roughness of leather as Frank wraps his belt around his wrists. He feels like his dick might burst out of his pants.

“This good?” Frank whispers, his mouth dangerously close to Mikey’s.

“Fuck yeah,” Mikey breathes, wiggling around a bit just to see how much he can get away with. “Fuck me, Frankie.”

“Patience, sweetheart,” Frank says, pressing a quick kiss to Mikey’s lips before moving them down his neck. Frank is barely touching him at all—his knees are still planted firmly on either side of Mikey’s legs, his hands braced close to Mikey’s head. He’s angling his body so the only part of him touching Mikey is his mouth, and the anticipation is making Mikey squirm.

“Ah, fuck,” Mikey whimpers as Frank lips encircle his nipple. Everything feels hypersensitive.

“Better keep it down, babe,” Frank teases as his fingers hook in the waistband of Mikey’s pants and start to pull them off. “Wouldn’t wanna wake the others.”

“Fuck the others,” Mikey mumbles as his cock springs free of the confines of his sweatpants. He almost feels like breathing a sigh of relief.

“Have you always slept without underwear, or is that a habit you picked up when you started sleeping with me?”

“Definitely something I picked up after—ah—you,” Mikey moans as Frank gives the head of his cock a teasing lick. “Always have to be prepared for anything when you’re dating a sexual deviant.”

Frank laughs at that, quietly, and pulls away from Mikey completely.

“A sexual deviant, huh? What does that make you, Mikeyway?” Mikey hears a tiny snick and his brain short circuits for a second. Frank is actually going to fuck him. Frank never fucks him on the bus—it’s always lots of heavy making out, groping and messy handjobs and even messier blowjobs, and sometimes, if Mikey begs enough, a little fingering—but Frank never fucks him on the bus. Holy _shit_.  
  
“I think you’re a slut,” Frank teases, and then he’s spreading Mikey’s legs and pressing the tip of his finger against Mikey’s hole.

“That’s cold,” Mikey whines, squirming a little under Frank’s touch.

“Shh, I know, baby,” Frank says, holding Mikey’s hips down with his free hand. “It’ll warm up. Promise.”

And it does. By the time Frank works three fingers inside him, Mikey feels hot, _too_ hot, and he’s desperately trying to squirm against Frank’s hold on his hips.

“Frank, please. I’m ready, just, please—please fuck me,” Mikey whines softly.

“Aw, you want me to fuck you that bad, baby? So bad that you’re gonna beg for it?”

“Yes, god, Frankie—please, please, ah, fuck, please,” Mikey begs, doing his best to keep his voice low because the last thing they need is Gerard stumbling in and catching them in the act.

“If you insist,” Frank says, and then his fingers are gone. Mikey hears the snick again and lets out a shameless moan, his body tensing in anticipation. It feels like fucking _forever_ before Frank’s leaning over him again.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Frank whispers, breath hot against Mikey’s ear, and then he feels the tip of Frank’s cock pressing against him. He takes a deep breath as Frank slowly pushes in.

“You okay?” Frank asks, his hand stroking through Mikey’s hair softly.

“Yes, fuck—more than okay, just fuck me,” Mikey moans, but Frank still slips the rest of the way inside fairly slow.

“Move!” Mikey whines, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Frank’s waist, trying to force him to move. Frank just laughs at him.

“Patience,” Frank repeats, and Mikey digs his heels into his lower back in frustration.

“Watch it,” Frank warns, ghosting his lips over Mikey’s, “Or I might just flip you over and hold you down and fuck you nice and goddamn slow.”

Mikey whines, and Frank kisses him, his tongue seeking entrance into Mikey’s mouth. Then he moves, his hips snapping back and forward again, slamming into Mikey hard. Mikey makes a noise that’s embarrassingly close to a squeak.

“Good?” Frank whispers as he sets up a fast, hard rhythm. 

“So good,” Mikey moans, his hard cock twitching against his stomach as Frank holds his bound wrists down on the bed.

“You and your fucking restriction kink,” Frank mutters. “Always wanna be held down, tied up, _helpless_ —just never wanna ask for it.”

“Well you’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” Mikey replies, and his attitude earns him Frank’s free hand around his throat, his fingers digging into Mikey’s jaw.

“Don’t sass me, sugar,” Frank says, his voice low and rough, “God, you should see yourself right now. Hands tied, blindfolded, moaning and writhing as I fuck you open, giving me attitude on purpose so I’ll choke you. In your bunk, you little whore, while everyone else is asleep. You look so fucking gorgeous.”

Mikey just moans, Frank’s words making him feel hot all over. When Frank switches angles and brushes his cock against Mikey’s prostate, Mikey moans louder, his legs tightening around Frank’s waist.

 “Oh fuck me,” Mikey whimpers, “Fuck, fuck, oh god, Frank, right fucking _there_.”

“You getting close yet?” Frank whispers. He keeps thrusting against Mikey’s prostate, never slowing down, and Mikey feels like he’s going to fucking lose it.

“Fuck yes, ah,” Mikey answers, his voice coming out choked and whiny.  
  
“If you ask very nicely, I might just let you come.”

“Oh fuck, please, Frankie, can I come? Please, Frankie, please—” Mikey’s breath hitches and he cuts himself off as Frank moves his hand from his throat and wraps it around his cock instead. He starts jacking Mikey fast in time with his thrusts, stroking the head of his cock with his thumb on every upstroke, and it’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before Mikey’s choking out a warning.

“I’m gonna come, Frank, fuck, it’s too much, I’m gonna—” And then he is, his entire body going tense underneath Frank as his orgasm rips through him. He lets out a horribly loud moan, bucking his hips as Frank strokes him through it, and he feels his come splattering hot across his stomach.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Frank groans, “So hot, baby, shit,” And then Frank is coming too, his hips stuttering to a stop and his body collapsing against Mikey’s. Mikey can feel Frank’s come pulsing inside him, feels Frank’s sweaty skin trapping his oversensitive cock between their bodies, feels Frank’s panted breaths against his neck.  
  
After a few moments, when Frank regains his senses and self-control and starts to pull out, Mikey lets out a high pitched whine. 

“Sorry, baby,” Frank whispers, reaching up and freeing Mikey’s wrists from their confine. As soon as Mikey’s hands are free, he yanks Frank back down against him, locking their lips and fucking Frank’s mouth with his tongue. After a minute, Frank starts to laugh.  
  
“Calm down, Mikes, I’m not going anywhere,” He breaths, pulling back again, “Let me take the blindfold off, okay?”  
  
Mikey props himself up on his elbows and lets Frank unknot the shirt and pull it away from his face, blinking slowly as his eyes adjust. Frank is staring at him, an amused and totally satisfied look on his face.  
  
“Fucker,” Mikey mumbles, plopping back down on the bed. Frank collapses beside him and Mikey rolls over, curling up against Frank’s side and laying his head on Frank’s chest, letting out a small noise of contentment when Frank wraps his arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” Frank asks quietly, stroking his fingers through Mikey’s sweaty hair.  
  
“Of course,” Mikey answers, his eyes heavy with sleep. “Always enjoy myself with you.”  
  
“Don’t flatter me, Mikeyway,” Frank teases, but he presses a kiss to Mikey’s forehead nonetheless. “Sleep now, baby. I love you.”  
  
“Love you more.”


End file.
